


The Day After…

by clueless_psycho



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clueless_psycho/pseuds/clueless_psycho
Summary: it’s Akihito’s birthday again and he has to choose. It’s short and not really smutty.





	

title: The Day After…  
fandom: Viewfinder/Yamane Ayano  
characters/pairing: Asami/Akihito   
rating: NC17  
summary : I have a story after all. In summary: it’s Akihito’s birthday again and he has to choose. It’s short and not really smutty.

Originally posted in LJ on 5 May 2008

Standard warning and disclaimer apply, I’m too lazy to write them all. No beta.

 

Akihito was woken up by a violent kiss. He flung his eyes open and pushed Asami’s face away from him, breaking the kiss as viciously.

“Can’t you at least give me time to rest?” he snapped as he tried to roll over from Asami. However, the man had all his weight pinning him to the bed that he could barely move his shoulders. “We can do it again in the morning.”

Asami laughed and somehow, Akihito found his voice exceptionally sexy. And when he was caught up with his own thought about Asami’s voice, Asami stopped laughing and planted another kiss. This time, Asami pinned Akihito’s wrists on the bed too so he could not shove Asami’s face away the second time.

Akihito growled at the back of his throat. He shifted his hips only to feel their crotches rub together and he gasped at the sudden surge of pleasure from below his navel.

Asami broke the kiss and released Akihito’s wrists. “Happy birthday,” he said as he rolled over to the vacant space next to Akihito.

Those words made Akihito blink in this belief. His birthday was not until… He turned to look at the alarm clock on the night stand and saw the number 00:03 05-05 on the display screen.

He grinned. It was indeed his birthday. He had been looking forward to it. “Yes!” he beamed. “Yes.”

“Glad that you seem to be looking forward to this day,” said Asami as he shifted closer to Akihito, “because I’ve booked a private jet for you to have a one-day tour all over Japan. You can choose places you want to visit. I’ll go with you.”

Akihito turned around again, frowning at Asami. “What?”

Asami propped on one elbow, smiling as he looked down at Akihito. “I’ll spend the whole day with you. We can have champagne and caviar in the plane while we fly over Mount Fuji…”

“But it’s Monday!” Akihito blurted. “You’re supposed to be working on Monday.”

“It’s your special day. I’ll make it special for you,” said Asami.

“No,” Akihito yanked the blanket off and moved to leave the bed. “You should’ve told me before. I have plans for today. You can’t just make plans for me without even telling me. It’s not that I don’t appreciate it but you have to know, for once, that perhaps I already have plans.” He scanned the floor for his briefs and found them lying under the chair. 

“What is your plan, then?” asked Asami patiently.

Akihito took his briefs and put them on although he did not intend to leave, not yet. It was still midnight, he did not have to be somewhere else before eight o’clock and it was freezing out there although this was May already. At nighttime like this, Asami’s bedroom was the most comfortable place in Tokyo, the temperature was just right.

“I’m going to Tokyo Disneyland with my friends. They will pay for everything I want in the park. It’s going to be a bomb,” Akihito began pacing the floor. “And I’m not going to change it just because you have booked a private plan for a one-day tour all over Japan for me. I want to go to Disneyland, and you know what? If I go with you, chance is I will not get to see anything but the interior of the plane all day long.”

“I can go to Disneyland with you. I’ll close the entire park from other visitors so we can enjoy everything there, just the two of us.”

“No!” Akihito growled. He stopped and put his hands on his hips, staring at Asami. “No! I don’t want to be with you today! At least not until I finish with the park.”

Asami shrugged. “Okay then, I’ll be waiting whenever you’re ready. Just give me a call and I’ll send a car to pick you up and take you to the airport. I’ll re-schedule the trip.”

“I have to be at the Pre-historic Exhibition at the National Museum,” said Akihito.

“So you’d rather be with bones of brontosaurs than with me, drinking champagne and eating caviar?” 

“I don’t like caviar,” Akihito replied as he climbed back onto the bed. He decided that it was more comfortable to stay under the blanket for at least another two hours. Besides, he needed to save his energy for the Disneyland trip later.

“I’ll cancel the plane and the trip then,” said Asami. “Just give me a call when you’re done with the park, and I’ll plan something else which will not clash with your tomorrow’s schedule.”

Akihito nodded. Now he had the feeling that Asami had known about the Disneyland plan and the private jet trip was only a bluff. There was no way Asami would spend that much money for a birthday gift for him.

“Now just let me give you your early birthday present,” Asami shifted closer.

Akihito did not get to ask or protest or do anything. Asami disappeared under the blanket quicker than light and pulled his briefs down to give him the meanest blow-job Akihito had ever had from him.

* * *

Disneyland was tons of fun and Akihito did not remember having laughed or screamed as much in one day before. He really loved being able to spend times with his friends again. Lately, it was very difficult to agree on a time to meet and gather together. This trip made up for everything.

Of course, there were moments where he was afraid that Asami or his bodyguards would show up, grab him and take him to the airport for that private jet ride, however, that did not happen. Everything went as planned, he watched all the shows he wanted to see, rode all rides he wanted to ride, and visited all shops he wanted to visit. He ate cotton candies and burgers and drinking chocolate milkshakes until his stomach refused to take another bite. He walked and walked and walked until his legs refused to move, then he’d just go into a theatre to watch something and after that, he walked again.

He was so tired that he thought he’d pass out in the taxi back home, yet he lay on the back seat, grinning and giggling as he read and replied text messages on his cell phone.

He decided that it was the best day of his life and there was no other way to end it perfectly but sleeping soundly until the next day.

It was not like he would be able to do anything else anyway.

* * *

Akihito woke up feeling something burning on his back and when he finally got his senses back, he thought that the room smelled wrong. He lazily pried his eyes open and realized that he was lying facedown on his bed, in his apartment, and the sunlight coming through the window fell on his back.

Akihito got up, yawning and stretching. He went to the bathroom to take a leak and brushed his teeth. Then, as he boiled a kettle of water to make tea, he called Asami. He did not expect the man to answer the call very early like this, but he did.

“Sorry I forgot,” he said without greeting. “I was so tired yesterday.”

“It’s okay,” Asami answered. “I figured it out.”

“Why are you up very early today?” Akihito asked again. “You don’t usually get up before mid-day.”

“Well, I slept alone last night, so I had a good night’s sleep,” said Asami. “Besides, I suddenly have to go to Nagoya this morning, so I’m actually already on my way to the airport.”

“Well, enjoy the trip,” Akihito turned off the range as the kettle began whistling.

“I will. We have champagne and caviar in the plane. You enjoy the brontosaur’s bones.”

Akihito laughed, then disconnected the call.

After enjoying a steaming mug of tea, Akihito went to shower and get ready for today’s work. When he was out of his apartment, he looked up at the sky and thought that it looked to be a beautiful day, the sky was blue and clear and the wind soft and cool. 

* * *

Akihito could not believe how easy it was to get access. He only needed to show up at the counter and he was quickly escorted inside by a beautiful young woman in short pink dress, through a maze of corridors until they reached one door. The young woman opened the door, and Akihito saw the beautiful blue sky and a small, sleek private jet on the airport’s runway.

“Welcome,” greeted the stewardess at the plane’s door as Akihito climbed the stair with wobbly legs. He could not believe that he had just ditched an important job just to be with Asami, knowing very well that he would only get fucked thoroughly between Tokyo and Nagoya both ways.

“What happens to the brontosaurs?” asked Asami as Akihito padded the carpeted floor of the plane. The stewardess closed the door behind him.

“They’re all dead,” answered Akihito, slamming his body on the comfortable leather upholstered seat.

“Too bad,” Asami shrugged.

“Now where are the champagne and caviar?” asked Akihito as he fastened his seatbealt. “And you better let me see at least the top of Mount Fuji.”

“Don’t worry, we can circle around as long as you would like too,” Asami smiled as he lifted his champagne flute to Akihito. “Just don’t take your clothes off until we’re allowed to unfasten the seatbelts.”

* * *  
~end


End file.
